The Tape
by Mach615
Summary: This will probably be my last lemon fanfic...the rest will be kept private. Anyway, Speed gets a special surprise from Alyssa and Duggery: a sex tape! Rated M for sexual content.


Although Speed finally had his long-awaited wish granted, this story talks about the time

before that even happened. We[Duggery and I]decided to make him something extra special...so special that, in the end, he was grateful beyond belief. It was the closest thing he could get to with what he desired.

XxxSpeedxxX

Duggery and I trudged slowly into our bedroom, a sparkle in both pairs of our eyes. In his hand, the teen Alpha Team lead driver held a camera, setting it down on a stand which held it in place. Speed said he has always wanted to know what goes on in our said room every night, so we decided this was how it should be described to him. It's so impossible to put in words, that you'd have to see for yourself to understand. Our love was so strong that one of the ways we could show it was through physical confrontations...the uniting of male and female gen, is what I mean.

As it would go every night, almost routinely, Duggery turned down the covers of our king-sized bed, which was in really great condition, and I would let my hair fall free of the hairtie that kept it in place. We turned the lights down to a romantic setting, and with a smirk on his face, my lover set the device on "Record". I sat down on the bed, careful not to wrinkle the sheets too much, and he walked towards me with his eyelids lowered in a dreamy fashion. He sat down next to me, and at that point, our lips touched delicately for a short kiss. Then, drawing away slowly, he whispered lustfully, "Ready?" I nodded as a reply, smiling.

"Yes." With that said, Duggery leaned in and we started to kiss again, reluctantly colliding our tongues with one another. He rubbed my waist gently as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, licking his lips softly. After a few minutes of making out passionately, his hands moved down to my lower pelvic area, making the blood pulse quickly. I moaned softly, cupping my hand around one breast. Something in my expressions told him "give me more", so he stopped kissing me for a brief moment, unfastening my jeans' buttons.

My hips wriggled from side to side seductively, signaling for him to continue, and he unzipped me, with care, and slowly pulled my pants down. I wore a pair of solid white panties that were made in a bikini sort of fashion. The whole world seemed to stop for a moment as Duggery looked down. Then, he gave one of his signature devious grins as he saw a wet stain on the bottom. He moved up again, kissing me. I leaned back, propping myself up with both arms for support, and spread my legs apart. I felt his fingers touch me delicately, and Duggery glanced at the camera, smiling as our porn video progressed further and further. Then, the boy started to rub me slowly, making the stain more and more wetter and bigger; they were so wet that I could hear a soft, liquid noise that sounded like something being squished. He groaned as a reply, leaning back with me, and rubbed me a bit faster.

After a few short seconds, Duggery could feel his fingers become warm and damp. As his hand moved under my panties, rubbing my outer vaginal area in a gentle way, I could see the creases in his pants become tighter and tighter. There was a little hint of tease in his touch. It turned me on so much that I arched my back, moaning a bit louder.

"It's alright, baby. You don't have to hold it in; it's just me, you and Speed," Duggery whispers in my ear, kissing me three times on the nape of my neck. For a moment, he took his hand out, then put it back inside, inserting a finger. I pushed down on him, making his finger go even more deeper inside me. When he started to move in an "in and out" motion, I let out more noises of pleasure.

"O-Ohh, Skull..., it feels good...so good...Oh, baby-mmm..." My words were halted as his lips met mine, our tongues meeting once more. He could sense my desire to have an orgasm, rubbing faster and inserting his middle finger. When he took out the first finger for a minute, it was covered in slimy, white cum. He licked it and put it back inside. His other hand was cupped around one of my breasts, and he gently pinched its nipple peak.

_Oh, my gosh...she's getting so damn wet and her nipples are getting so damn hard. I've gotta make her cum...show Speed what she's made of. Show 'em that I love her so. _Duggery thought, rubbing harder and faster, inserting a third finger.

"S-Skull...! A-AAH!" I was by now nearly screaming as he rubbed me at his fastest.

"Yeah...that's it, baby. Let it out. Come on, honey...come on. You can do it," He says. I couldn't take it anymore. The pressure was getting to be too much; I was on the brink of climax.

"I-I'M GONNA...!" But it was too late. I let out one more loud scream, coating Duggery's hand in the sticky fluid. Duggery slowly drew his hand away, took one glance at it, smirked, and pointed it out at the camera. He made sure that his friend would see every single drop of the white liquid that looked like snot, and the cum seeped through the cracks of his fingers. He quickly snatched it back before the majority was on the floor, and licked the remains. He hesitantly started to reach for his belt, but stopped, for he wasn't ready yet.

When my climax had faded, I fell back, breathing heavily. My boyfriend's eyes twinkled as he looked at me, and he gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek, getting down onto the floor. I scooted closer until I was sitting perfectly on the edge of the bed, getting an idea as to what he was going to do next. When I was in position, Duggery took both the left and right waistbands, with both pointer fingers and thumbs, and slowly but carefully pulled down my panties. He dropped them on the floor beside him, and he spread my legs apart...wide enough so his head could fit in between.

_Mmm...I need a little more of a taste. _He thinks again, licking his lips. Without further ado, he squatted down on his heels, closed his eyes, leaned in and licked me, groaning as he set his taste buds free on a vacation. I followed suit, rubbing his back gently and nudging him closer into me. He periodically looked up at me with vast gratitude, and then would close his eyes once again, savoring every bit of the moment as if it were his last. At some point during his love-making, he would lift his head up to take a breath. I could see my female insides smeared all over his face, and more was trickling out from the corners of his lips; it looked really hardcore. What else I noticed was that he started to yet again reach for his belt, but then pull away several times.

He licked me for a few more minutes, and then finally unclasped his belt, pulling down his red trousers, thus ending his licking. He stood up, and we switched positions. I was now on the floor and he was on the edge of the bed. Automatically, Duggery reached in between his legs, rubbing what looked like his testicles, judging by the shape it made in his blackish-blue boxer shorts.

"Come here," He coaxed, making a forward motion with his hands. Complying to his spoken command, I crawled up onto his lap like a small child, sitting on one of his knees. We looked into each others eyes, seeing a mixture of love, lust and want. There was no shying away now; Speed wants to get a glimpse of what we do behind closed doors, and this was exactly how we felt when we weren't filming. These were our true colors.

I leaned in and began to caress his neck with my soft, pink tongue.

"Ohh, Alyssa," Duggery moaned in ecstacy, wrapping his arms about me. The licks became gentle kisses and bites, but shortly after, he stopped me, taking my hand. I looked at him, and I saw that he was smiling, his pretty white teeth glistening. Slowly, he spread his legs apart, and cupped my hand around that spot. It felt warm and soft.

"Oh, damn, honey...I'm getting so hard," He murmurs, arching his back. I began to stroke his balls in a light fashion, making him groan loudly. I could feel his erection from beneath his underwear. My eyes flitted up at him, and something in his expression told me right away he couldn't take the teasing much longer; His eyes were closed and every time he let out his sexy, cute and pleasureful boy noises, he took a sharp intake of breath. The more I rubbed him, the faster he breathed. I moaned along with him, and at one point I was so caught up in what was going on, I didn't realize he stopped.

Duggery's bottom lip was quivering, and I could feel his body tremble slightly. His eyes glanced down for a brief minute, and his breathing became mild panting. Beads of sweat were dotting his pale face.

"Just reach under there and...ohh...feel me, Alyssa. Feel me." Making no further hesitation, my hand went underneath his boxers, delicately sweeping my fingers across his penis. He moaned in a boyish tone, as I started to stroke and squeeze his member lightly, smiling up at him. His mind went blank, and he leaned back, closing his eyes in full bliss. Soon, I lifted his underwear up so I could peer inside. As I continued my handjob, sperm began to ooze out of the tip, and continuously run down the side of his penis. It was so appealing to see my boyfriend get aroused and horny like this.

Even though I just came onto Duggery's hand not even ten minutes ago, I could feel myself getting extremely wet.

"Ohh...yeah. That...feels good. So damned good," He murmurs, gazing down as well. I smirked, getting off of his lap, crouching down onto the floor. Suddenly, he reached for one of my breasts and cupped his large hand around it, squeezing it a few times. As a reaction, I groaned loudly, arching my back and grinning. Hesitantly, my hands slowly approached the waistband of his underwear, but then I quickly snatched them away, unsure of if he would let me give him his daily treatment or not. But Duggery sensed my curiosity, and nodded, chuckling in a seductive way.

"Go on, baby," He whispers in his masculine voice. "Just go ahead and do your thing. Show Speed whatchya got." Without a word, I reached again for his waistband, and slowly pulled his boxers down, revealing everything a boy should have in between his legs. Shortly afterward, Duggery's pale cheeks suddenly changed to a bright pink color, and his face was now dripping with sweat. He took his helmet off(the one with a white arrow starting at the back and ending at the brim) and placed it next to him on the bed. His mouth was open just a little bit as he ellicited more shallow amounts of air. I just couldn't help but admire his luscious locks of hair that were as black as a raven's wing.

His hair was a bit puffy, like Speed's-hence the popular hairstyle for guys in the '60's was Elvis Presley's-and was quite thick, as well. His hair was so amazing that I was now uncontrollably masturbating myself with both hands. Duggery saw my expression and chuckled. I followed suit, yet again getting onto his lap. All he did was gaze dreamily up at me as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and we kissed. I could hear him moan softly, and ran my fingers through his hair. It felt so soft and was so tangle-free, that my hands had no trouble slipping in and out various times. That lasted for a couple minutes, and then finally, Duggery broke the kiss, and we smiled at each other.

"I love you, Alyssa...my baby girl, my angel, my everything, will all my heart and soul," He says, twirling his fingers around my beautiful light brown hair. I gave him a simple peck on the cheek, and said, while toying with his cock with the other hand, "I love you too, Skull." I made my way to the floor a second time, and ran one finger up his penis, wiping away the thick stream of pre-sperm that had already leaked out. I licked my finger, and the strong, sudden urge to taste more of his semen was present. So as that urge came, I tossed my hair over one shoulder, and leaned in to slurp up the remains of the pre-sperm. It didn't last long, because Duggery let out another loud moan, and rested his hand on my cheek-a gesture that meant he wanted me to make him cum.

"I'll do it if you want me to, loverboy," I purred, fingering myself some more. Duggery nodded his head vigorously, for that was the only way he could respond at the moment. I let out a small giggle, giving him a few good strokes, then...I slowly inserted his penis into my mouth. Duggery's breath caught when he felt this, and he released tension building up inside as I began to suck him softly.

As a few seconds passed by, I looked up at him, and he was lost in paradise. _Ohh...she's sucking me. I can't believe she's sucking me. God it feels so good. _He thinks, moaning and thrusting inwards. I gagged as his cock went nearly down my throat, and sucked slightly faster, bobbing my head up and down. Small veins began to come up on his member, and I uncontrollably masturbated myself even more, the snotty liquid leaking through the cracks of my fingers. Duggery gently pushed down on my head, moaning louder than I would have ever imagined. I followed suit, and took his penis out of my mouth to take a breath, his cum running down the side, and put it back in.

_I-I feel it. Oh, no. I-I feel it coming. _I sucked him even faster and harder, stroking and squeezing his lower male parts.

"A-ALYSSA..! I-I'M ABOUT TO...oh...ohh..." He closed his eyes, more tension building up inside.

"Oh, Skull...please...don't climax yet; it tastes so good," I replied, continuing to suck him.

"Oh, I'm gonna c-cum, I c-can't hold it!" His voice had an edge of strain. My only reaction was to giggle, and I sucked him at my fastest and hardest. The pleasure was getting to be too much for him...and I could tell. His groans kept getting louder and louder in strain and then,

"A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Oh...o-ohh..." He screamed at the top of his lungs, and released, sperm spurting forth into my mouth at least two or three times. It sounded almost like a squirt gun. My sucking slowed, and I drew away from him, turning around to face the camera. I paused, swishing his cum around in my mouth, and swallowed a little portion of it(so I could have my share). Showing Speed how much he could release after one climax, I let the rest fall out of my mouth. It made a reasonable-size puddle on the floor.

Smirking, I glanced down at the white liquid, then back up at the camera a few times.

"Wow...isn't that amazing?" I whispered to the device, but really was talking to Speed. Then, I got down on all fours, licking up his potential children, until the floor was as clean as it was beforehand. It felt good to know that I was halfway satisfied. When I looked over at Duggery, I was expecting him to be sitting there like he was all this time, but instead he was laying on his side. His broad chest was rising and falling quickly, and his penis lay limp in front of him, excess sperm slowly trickling down from his member, and onto the bed in small puddles.

I sat down on the bed next to his feet, and he automatically opened his eyes, sitting upright. His eyes of pale blue were sparkling as he gave me a small smile. He leaned in and started to caress my neck with his kisses, licks and bites, squeezing my breasts a little more. At one point, his hands went underneath my shirt, and I allowed him to make my nipples harden. A chill went up my spine, and goosebumps were starting to come up on my skin, as he traced his finger around the dark circle surrounding one of my nipples.

The teen boy gave me one more gentle kiss on the neck, and slowly lifted my shirt up, moving down to suckle on me.

"Ohh, Skull...that feels good, baby." I groaned. He chuckled as a reply. Then, while suckling on and fondling my breasts, with his other hand, he moved it down to insert two fingers into me. He automatically stopped suckling me, and smirked, rubbing my clitoris as he brought them back out.

"Honey...you're all wet," Duggery whispers, giving me a simple lip kiss and licking his fingers. I gave his penis a good squeeze, and it was rock hard.

"Ooh...and you're hard," I replied back, giggling and making him groan softly. Yet again, our lips mashed together for another passionate kiss, and we wrapped our arms around each other. His body felt so warm, and his hands so secure and safe. We were all set; the preparations for sex were fulfilled...both for male and female. It would be so wasteful if we didn't do something soon. So, I broke the kiss, and Duggery leaned in to whisper in my ear,

"So...whaddya say? Should we...begin? Show 'em what we've got?" A big grin spread across my face, and I nodded slowly. "Yes."

I placed my hands on his shoulders, and pushed him back into a laying position. My legs slid over his waist as I straddled him. Duggery's knees hugged my waist when I started to slowly rub my female genitals against his male genitals. It felt so warm, flesh rubbing on flesh. His penis was getting so hard and I was getting so wet beyond belief, great pressure rising within me. So, when I thought neither of us could take it anymore, I stopped, and took his penis into my hand.

I started to move it around my vagina for a minute or two.

But, then...I found the opening, and set his cock down at that spot, looking at him for permission.

"Go ahead, baby," He nodded, smiling. With that being said, I adjusted my position, and slowly began to insert Duggery's penis inside me. He put both his hands on my hindquarters, and gently pushed down in an effort to help me. We both groaned simultaneously once he was all the way in. Then, I started to move in an "up and down" motion with my vagina, groaning loudly as I went down over him, and taking a shallow breath as I raised up. Soon, his penis started to get really moist, and I could hear soft squelching noises every now and again.

_Ohh, Alyssa...fuck me...please...even though we've done it more than once. _Duggery thinks, as I continued riding him, gradually getting a little faster. Doubling the ecstacy for both of us, he starts to thrust upwards.

"A-ahh...! S-Skull...! I love the way you feel inside me," I moaned, stroking my breasts as I rode him even faster.

"O-ohh...! A-Alyssa...! You feel so warm inside...and it feels so fucking good," Duggery exclaimed, twirling his fingers around my hair once more. Our sex was halted for a minute, when he thought of a good idea. He drew out of me, and got up off of the bed. I knew exactly what he was thinking of, so I then scooted up against the pillows of our bed, and got down on all fours. Duggery got down behind me, inserting his cock back inside as he started to do me from behind.

"You can lean back into me, if you wanna," Duggery whispered, wrapping his arms around my body, and resumed thrusting. I reluctantly collapsed into his grasp, and continued moaning loudly. Seconds were ticking away at a steady pace, and I could feel it coming.

"A-are you c-cumming, baby?" He pants, bringing himself up harder and faster.

"O-ohh...n-not quite yet but...it's coming." Reaching behind my back, I then entwined my hands in his hair, getting another strong desire to kiss him. I could tell he was approaching his climax as well, because I could hear his moans get louder and louder.

"Kiss me," I moaned, removing my hands. Suddenly, his thrusting slowed, and he drew out of me yet again. We smirked into the kiss, and he pushed me over until I was now on my back, him on top, without removing each other's lips. My legs were raised and clutched about his waist as he inserted his penis inside me a third, and final time.

"Let's hold hands," I insisted, taking hold of Duggery's large hand. He smiled, leaning in to caress my neck with his lips as soft as satin, his breath smelling of a mixture of cum and mint, like he just brushed his teeth an hour ago. What's really amazing is that he brushed them in the morning, and yet his mouth still smelled of that. Once he started, the boy began to thrust into me even harder. His head was bowed, air pushing itself out of labored lungs in rasps, thrusting into my hand.

"Oh, Alyssa...you feel so good inside, I-I feel like cumming already," Duggery groaned.

"Ohh...please cum, Skull. Fill me up with your semen; I feel like doing the same thing. Yes...please...make love to me," I replied, squeezing his hand. His groans got louder as he thrusted even faster, and we both groaned simultaneously.

"A-AAAH! A-ALYSSA...!" He shouted between moans. "I-I'M GONNA...!"

"M-me, too!" I replied, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. After about ten more seconds, Duggery's thrusting became faster and faster and faster, until...

"A-AAAAAAAH!" Duggery screamed as he brought himself in one last time, sperm in the form of loads shooting forth into my already-occupied womb, this time about five or six times. My walls tightened against his shaft, my clitoris milking his penis for any more of his male fluids, then finally loosened. His thrusting slowed down, and Duggery was breathing in a heavy matter as he drew out of me, his cock covered in sperm and my cum as well. He staggered backwards a little as a small, extra amount of his cum squirted out, an exhausted expression on his face. Then, he collapsed on the bed, his face fiery-red.

_Oh, gosh...it felt so good...his penis moving in and out of my cunt. _I thought, trembling.Knowing that I'm a sweet, Christian girl, I seldomly swore or cussed at all. But, whenever we have sex, I don't watch my words, knowing that the heat of the moment was all I could think about. I took two of my long, slender fingers, and ran them along my vagina, licking up my boyfriend's cum. Speaking of which, he was laying flat on his back, and his eyes were closed-almost dead to the world. So, I got up from the bed, and slowly strutted over to the camera stand, Duggery's excess sperm running down my leg. The bright, red light was still on; it had recorded every move, word and noise that we made.

I took a bow as if ending a broadway show, drawing my red, juicy lips back in a smile towards the camera(but really at Speed). Then, I pressed the "Stop" button, saved every moment of our sexual intercourse, and took the tape out. I beamed as I knew we were going to make our friend happy. Eager for him to watch this tape, I strutted back over to my nightstand, took out a permanent marker, and neatly wrote "Sex tape" on the front.

"Did you save it?" A masculine voice that quivered asked me. I turned around to face Duggery sitting upright yet again, and he was smiling. Tears were beginning to fill up his eyes, and his voice gave it away. He was on the verge of crying.

"Yes, I did," I replied, sitting on the bed beside him. He gave me a simple lip kiss; there was no tongue, just simply lips. Then, as he drew away, those same tears were slowly dripping down his face from both eyes. He bowed his head after he smiled at me one more time, and started shaking as he breathed in and out. Normally, it would take a lot to make this young boy cry. He was so thick-skinned, that he doesn't cry even at the worst physical pain ever felt. This surprised me. Something snapped inside my head saying that he was touched...in his heart.

A couple utter and silent moments passed by, as Duggery continued to sob softly in a joyous way. He finally raised his head, looked at me, and whispered,

"I-I'm sorry, sweetie, if I worried you. But...I just...I just love you so much." More happiness flooded his face as he struggled to keep the tears in. I felt him gently press his hand up against my flat, but soon-to-be round stomach, due to the fact that I was pregnant.

"You and the baby both." I smiled back at him, playfully mussing his black hair. He removed his hand.

"That's alright, dear," I replied gently, kissing his cheek, and trailing my fingers up and down his tense shoulders. Our arms wrapped around each other in a big hug, and I rested my head on his shoulder; his back was still shaking, so I rubbed it soothingly.

"Oh, please don't cry, sweetheart. Now you're going to make me cry," My voice soon got about as thick as his, and he let out a lighthearted laugh. We both cried in each others arms for a few minutes. Then, as he drew away from me, Duggery wiped away a newly fallen tear on my cheek with his finger.

"Skull...there's something that I want to tell you." His eyes lit up at the sound of that sentence.

"What's that, sweetie?" I cleared my throat a little before speaking. "Well...all this time that we were together, I've always thought of you as...my father. Not my real one, obviously, but...as the father I've never gotten the chance to have..." At the slight emphasis of the words "the father I've never gotten the chance to have", the boy put one hand over his heart.

"Oh, honey..." He says softly, putting a comforting, large hand on my shoulder. "I think of you that way because...you're always looking out for me, you love me, and you'd never do anything to hurt me. My real father...he...was always so cruel to me in the verbal tense of abuse," I could barely get those words out of my mouth before I started crying again. Duggery hushed me in a most delicate way, and took me into his arms again.

"I know sweetheart, I know. Those things that he said to you over the phone were awful and uncalled for beyond belief. He had no right to say such mean words. But, I know one thing is definitely sure," I looked up at him as he paused a moment, asking him to continue with a flicker of my eyes.

"He will never be able to touch us. He is miles away from here, in Michigan, and we never have to see him at any time, if we wish. If he does do even one single bit of damage to you or to your heart, I will protect you. He may have hurt me, too, but I won't take his crap. I was raised to be tough and reliable, so what he says will not break me in even the slightest." He took my hands in his, and squeezed them tight.

"No matter what happens, I will never forsake you. Neither will Jesus Christ Himself. You can abide in both of us-God, as well- and we will never, _ever _betray you. I promise you that."


End file.
